Silesse
Silesia is located north of Yied Desert and west of Isaac. It is the home of Levn and Ferry, and their children Phee and Sety. It was founded by Sety the Wind Crusader. It is the coldest country in Jugdral. Throughout Jugdral history, it has often been a neutral country. It has five castles: Silesia, Sailane, Thove, Zaxon, and Lubeck. It is stated by Ferry that their religion is the WindGod Holsety Chapter 4 and part of Chapter 5 take place here. History Silesia was founded by the Crusader Sety sometime around the Gran Calendar Year 649. It has often been a neutral country, but that does not stop it from having a civil war in Chapter 4, with Duke Daccar and Duke Maios trying to overthrow Queen Rahna, but this rebellion is stopped with the help of Siglud and his army. During this, Duke Langobalt captures Lubeck Castle, but he is later dislodged by Siglud's army as well. After the Battle of Barhara, during Gran Calendar Year 761, Silesia is invaded by Grandbell. After Celice's army captures Chalphy Castle, the people of Silesia overthrow the Grandbell installed government, and after the holy war ends, Levn's son, canonically Sety, becomes king. Geographical Location The country of Silesia is situated on the Noiman Peninsula and is located north of Grandbell, northeast of Agustria, and west of Isaac. Its eponymous capital city, Silesia, is located in southern Silesia. The castle of Thove is located in northeast Silesia. Sailane is located in the western Silesia. The castle Zaxon is located in southeast Silesia, while the castle Lubeck is located in eastern Silesia. Characters from Silesia Royal Family of Silesia * The Late King of Silesia * Rahna - Queen of Silesia, mother of Levn * Levn - Son of Rahna, canonically the husband of Ferry and the father of Sety and Phee * Ferry - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesia, the Queen of Silesia after Rahna dies, mother of Sety and Phee * Daccar - Brother of the Late King of Silesia, Duke of Zaxon Castle * Maios - Brother of the Late King of Silesia, Duke of Thove Castle * Sety - Son of Ferry and canonically Levn * Phee - Daughter of Ferry and canonically Levn * Musar - A descendent of the Crusader Sety, reinforces Thracia in Chapter 9 of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Meng - A descendent of the Crusader Sety, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Maybell - A descendent of the Crusader Sety, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu * Bleg - A descendent of the Crusader Sety, fights alongside Ishtar in the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Miscellaneous * Mahnya - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesia, sister of Ferry * Deet'var - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesia, mother of Misha * Pamela - One of the four Angelic Knights of Silesia * Arthur - Son of Tailto who trained in the woods of Silesia in Wind Magic * Karin - A Pegasus Rider in training * Misha - Daughter of Deet'var, a platoon commander devoted to helping the children of Silesia Etymology The names of Silesia in the different languages (Latin and English: Silesia; Polish Śląsk, Old Polish Ślążsko; German Schlesien; Czech Slezsko; Silesian Ślůnsk) most likely share their etymology. The names are all related to the name of a river (now Ślęza) and mountain (Mount Ślęża) in mid-southern Silesia. The mountain is a prehistoric holy place. Ślęża is listed as one of the numerous preindoeuropean topographic names in the region (see old European hydronymy). The name Ślęża may come from the Silingi, a probably Vandalic (East Germanic) people that migrated south from the Baltic Sea along the Elbe, Oder and Vistula rivers in the 2nd century. Alternatively, the name of the Silingi tribe may come from the name of the river or mountain. Another alternative proposed source is the West Slavic word ślęga meaning "humid weather" or "wet ground". category:Locations